Una sencilla confesión
by Tianx
Summary: Natsu y Lucy llevan tiempo gustandose, un acontecimiento los hara trabajar juntos, ¿Podra Lucy confesarle su amor a Natsu?


-¿Qué te sucede Natsu?, has estado en silencio desde el inicio de la clase…- preguntaba Gray

Natsu aun sin prestar atención a su alrededor, seguía pensando en cierta chica de su clase y lo que había escuchado. Gray observaba a Natsu con una leve molestia

-Natsu llevas varios días raro ¿Seguro que estas bien?- preguntaba Gray un poco extrañado por la actitud de su amigo

 _-Si lo que escuche es verdad tengo que darme prisa y aclarar las cosas con Lucy- pensaba Natsu_

Y como si de un enemigo se tratara Gray golpeo a Natsu en la parte posterior de la cabeza

-¿¡ESTAS LOCO DESNUDISTA!?- grito Natsu enojado por el golpe

-Llevas 20 minutos callado, quería ver si no estabas dormido- contesto Gray

Natsu aun sin recuperarse del golpe y sobándose con disimulo para que el profesor no se entere de lo ocurrido miro a Gray de forma hostil

-No es nada solo que no dormí bien anoche- mintió Natsu

-¿Seguro Natsu?, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- dijo Gray con una sonrisa

-Seguro Gray no es nada de que preocuparse- dijo Natsu con seguridad

Natsu suspiro antes de prestar atención a la clase con un poco de cansancio muy poco habitual en el hasta que sonó la campana de fin de clase.

En otro lugar un grupo de amigas tenían una conversación muy poco peculiar

Lucy caminaba junto a sus amigas al colegio mientras hablaban de temas triviales sin ella meterse mucho en la conversación hasta que sintió que la nombraban

-Lucy, ¿Te gusta algún chico?- preguntaba Cana

-Yo creo que Lucy tiene muchos pretendientes, después de todo es muy hermosa- decía Levy con un poco de emoción

-Pues yo pienso que de nuestra clase no hay mucho para escoger, son mejor de grados superiores- decía Erza con un poco de sabiduría

-Vamos vamos, que de nuestra clase hay chicos guapos solo hay que saber escoger- decía Levy

-Pues Laxus, Gray, Gajeel, y Natsu no están mal, ¿cierto Lucy?- decía Cana un poco indecisa

Sin embargo cuando Cana nombro a Natsu no pudo detener el sonrojo, o el acelero de su corazón con solo escuchar el nombre del chico que le gustaba, ah decir verdad a Lucy le gusta a Natsu desde que lo vio presentarse en su clase con esa sonrisa encantadora

-Pu pues na Natsu no esta tan mal- decía Lucy con un ligero tartamudeo y un poco de color en sus mejillas

-Awww te ves tan bella enamorada- decía una Levy con estrellas en los ojos

Sus amigas sabían de su enamoramiento desde el otro año cuando prácticamente la obligaron a decir quien le gustaba, y después de un poco de interrogatorio de Erza, le toco confesar quien le gustaba.

-Vamos tenemos que ir clase de geografía hoy nos ponen trabajo en pareja- decía Erza con vos autoritaria

Así el grupo de amigas no tubo mas remedio que ingresar al salón de clase.

-Eh Lucy ¿Con quien te gustaría hacerte? – preguntaba Levy con un toque de emoción

-Pues es obvio que con el idiota de Natsu- respondía por ella Cana con una sonrisa cómplice

Lucy le dirigió una mirada molesta y presto atención a lo que decía el profesor Makarov

-Como muchos ya sabréis hoy voy a poner un trabajo en parejas, con un plazo de una semana- decía Makarov

Muchos estudiantes ya estaban escogiendo sus parejas cuando Makarov hablo

-Yo escogeré las parejas, serán 10 parejas en total- decía Makarov dañando la ilusión de los estudiantes

Después de ir diciendo las parejas llego la hora de decir la pareja que más emoción causo entre los dos estudiantes.

-Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia- decía Makarov con una sonrisa pues no era sorpresa para el saber que los dos estaban enamorados

-Vaya suerte has tenido Lucy a mi me toco con ese chico que da miedo- decía Levy un poco cabizbaja

-Vamos Gajeel no esta tan mal- contestaba Lucy con mucha felicidad para el gusto de Levy

-¿A ti Cana con quien te toco?- preguntaba Lucy aun con la felicidad

-Con ese chico Laxus, la verdad no esta tan mal- contestaba con indiferencia Cana cuando una voz la interrumpió

-Háganse con sus parejas y espero que trabajen, tienen hasta la otra semana para resolverlo- decía Makarov

A si Lucy y Natsu compartieron una mirada y se acercaron a hablar

-Eh… ¿Cuándo quieres empezar a hacer el trabajo?- decía Natsu un poco nervioso

-La verdad quería empezar a hacerlo hoy si no te molesta- decía Lucy un poco emocionada, pues por fin tendría la oportunidad de declararle su amor.

-Pues bien hoy, ¿En tu casa o en la mía?- decía Natsu un poco mas calmado

-En la mía creo que esta bien- decía Lucy

-Además que podre estar mas tranquila sabiendo que nadie nos escuchara- pensaba para si misma Lucy

-Bueno, me dejas tu dirección, iré apenas acabe- decía Natsu

-Vivo en Fairy Hills, la zona de apartamentos- decía Lucy

-Listo, iré alas 3, ¿Esta bien?- decía Natsu

-Claro- decía con una sonrisa Lucy

-Bueno, nos vemos- decía con una sonrisa típica Natsu

Ya después de que todas las clases acabaran Lucy estaba en su casa pensando como impresionar al chico que la tenia enamorada desde 1 año.

-No se que ponerme, y si mejor llamo a Levy que me aconseje- decía Lucy dubitativa pero después de pensarlo se coloco unos shorts blancos y una blusa negra de Nirvana.

-Listo, creo que a si me veo bien voy a preparar bocadillos para cuando llegue Natsu- decía con emoción Lucy

Después de preparar los bocadillos Lucy sintió como tocaba en timbre

-Ya esta aquí, bueno voy a ser yo misma y si todo sale bien seré la novia de Natsu- decía Lucy emocionada

Después de abrir la puerta Natsu saludo a Lucy con una sonrisa

-Hola Lucy, espero no haber llegado tarde- decía Natsu sonriendo

-No no tranquilo llegaste ala hora exacta, pasa por favor- decía Lucy

-Gracias, huele rico ¿estas cocinando?- decía Natsu saboreando

-Si hice bocadillos para antes de empezar el trabajo, siéntate ya te sirvo- decía Lucy feliz de su estrategia

Despues de Natsu tomar asiento Lucy fue a por los bocadillos y los sirvió en un plato

-Espero que te gusten- decía Lucy dándole el plato a Natsu

-Huelen delicioso, ¿Qué es?- decía Natsu babeando

-Son maduritos con la receta de mama- decía Lucy un poco feliz que su comida guste

-Umm delicioso saben riquísimo, serias una muy buena esposa Lucy- decía Natsu comiendo

-G g gracias na Natsu- decía Lucy con un sonrojo y muy nerviosa

-Natsu he querido decirte algo desde hace mucho- decía Lucy nerviosa y con un sonrojo que asemeja el pelo de Erza

-Si dime Lucy- decía Natsu despreocupado

-Natsu veras desde que ingresaste al salón de clase hace un año y vi tu sonrisa corazón no deja de latir, pienso mucho en ti y cuando me hablas siento mil mariposas en el estomago y quisiera decirte que… ME GUSTAS NATSU- decía Lucy con mucha valentía

-….. Lucy… tu…¿Enserio te gusto?- decía Natsu muy sonrojado

-Si te lo estoy diciendo me gustas Natsu- decía Lucy con un poco de miedo al rechazo

-¡Tu también me gustas Lucy¡- decía Natsu con un grito


End file.
